


I Love Hawaii

by abaeterno



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, both steven and andrew are annoyingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaeterno/pseuds/abaeterno
Summary: the totally (not) true story of how Andrew got the pineapple plush sitting on his desk.





	I Love Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again! I guess i'm just gonna keep churning out works of these boys while sleep deprived huh. Apologies in advance for any errors in timeline/spelling/grammar. thank god for hyper-fixations right?

It was way too hot to be outside and yet Steven was on a mission. 

I mean Steven couldn’t really blame the sun, it was a beautiful day in Hawaii after all, and he had no right to be complaining. He stopped for a moment and admired the crystalline blue shores of the beach. It was unreal. He couldn’t believe this was actually his life.

His phone buzzing snapped him out of his reverie and he glanced at the screen, smiling when he saw a message notification from Andrew. Even though it was blazing hot outside, Steven still felt a warmth flood him. He started walking again as he slid the phone open and read the message from his friend. 

‘Where did you go? You weren’t in your room? I wanted to grab lunch with you and Adam.’

Steven rolled his eyes affectionately. They had just eaten a giant brunch and Steven thought that no one would be up for another meal for at least a couple hours, but nope. Andrew and his appetite could never be sated.

He tried to think of a funny reply, but then ultimately decided to put Andrew out of his misery and reply quickly.

‘Hey, just running a quick errand. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t go to lunch without me! :-)’

The three dots showed up immediately and Steven couldn’t help but bite back a grin. Was the stoic and takes-hours-to-reply-Andrew actually worried about him? Steven could dream right, if Andrew’s quick response time was any indication

‘An errand in Hawaii? Really? What could it possibly be to keep you from enjoying a delicious meal with me?’

Steven’s grin got even wider because despite Andrew’s gruff words, Steven could read the concern behind them. And if his heart skipped a beat at the ‘with me,’ no one had to know.

‘Don’t worry about me Andrew I’ll be ok! I’ll be back before u know it ❤️’

He hit send without even rereading his messages like he usually did when texting Andrew, and didn’t realize he put a heart emoji after his words. He felt a flare of panic rise as he saw the three dots pop up again. Then stop. Then start up again. And then stop.

Steven was about to send back an apology when he received a message.

‘Okay. I trust you. Be safe, please.’ 

Steven let out a surprised laugh, all previous panic forgotten because Andrew’s simple 7 worded message conveyed so much... protectiveness? It’s not what he was expecting at all. But no that couldn’t be it right? Andrew was just trying to be a nice friend. Not anything more obviously.

Steven always worried Andrew would grow tired of him and his exuberant personality, but then he went and send unknowingly sweet messages like this and (most) of Steven’s doubts were erased. He kept running the last three words on repeat in his mind.

Steven realized he had been standing on the middle of the sidewalk, grinning at his phone like a fool for the past 5 minutes and decided he needed to wake up again and rejoin the world.

With a new spring in his step, he continued his journey to the shop he found on a quick google search. Steven walked into the souvenir shop and someone inside greeted him warmly. “Hello welcome! Can I help you find anything?”

“No thank yo- You know what, actually yes. Do you have any uh... plushes?” He suddenly felt vulnerable for some reason. He loved getting gifts for people, but this felt different. Whatever, he was thinking too much about this. It was just a gift for his friend, as well as the subject-of-his-giant-crush-friend.

“Of course! Come on over here, we have a whole section.” Steven followed her as she led him to a wall with a wide assortment of soft plushes.

“I’ll let you look around, but please, if you need any help, you know where to find me,” she replied happily and left him to it. He thanked her before she left and then it was just him, and a giant wall of stuffed souvenirs.

He let out a deep breath. Okay he was really doing this. Just a small platonic token of appreciation for his best friend who he totally did not like. Steven was overwhelmed by all the choices and almost chickened out, when his roaming eyes landed on the perfect one. 

Steven chuckled to himself as he grabbed it, and then also grabbed a teddy bear for Adam (because come on, Adam was exactly like one, but a human version).

He walked to the counter with his goodies and the owner joined him there. Steven asked if he could wrap them up separately into two bags, and the owner did so with a small knowing smile that reminded him of his mom. 

While he was leaving, he heard her call out, “Good luck!” and Steven blushed the whole way back to the hotel.

~ 

Steven walked quietly back to the hallway to his room, when he heard Andrew’s door burst open.

“Steven! Where have you been?!” 

Steven jumped, feeling like a teen busted, coming back hours after a curfew. 

“Jesus, Andrew you scared me. Also it was literally only 30 minutes I’m okay.” 

Andrew gave him a stern look and then saw the bags he was holding. “You left me for a shopping trip!?” Steven couldn’t help but laugh at Andrew’s pout (no matter what Andrew says that was definitely a pout). 

“Not technically a shopping trip. Actually speaking of, I wanted to show you why I was gone for so ‘long’ as you put it.”

Andrew gave him a confused look. “What do you mean. What is... that?”

Steven grinned, and then used his free hand to nudge Andrew back into his room. He followed, closing the door with a resounding slam.

“Haha… Steven what are you doing,” Andrew asked looking almost nervous.

“I have something for you. Close your eyes! And no peeking.”

“What? No! Steven you’re acting weird”

“Close your eyes dummy I promise it’ll be good. Besides you said you trusted me right?”

Andrew gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish realizing his earlier words were being used against him. “Fine. In hindsight I regret saying that now. This better be good Lim,” Andrew muttered with no heat behind his words.

He rolled his eyes one last time, and then finally closed them. Despite his initial shock, Andrew had a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, and was obviously trying to peek inconspicuously as Steven slowly brought the plush around. When Steven saw Andrew’s eyes opening he let out a yelp.

“Andrew! I said no peeking!”

Andrew closed his eyes again while shaking his head, “Ugghh fine I promise to keep them closed. For you only. But I swear if it’s something gross I will leave you here in Hawaii.”

“Oh no... Being stranded in Hawaii, how terrible.”

Andrew huffed, still that playful smile on his lips. “Okay come on we don’t have all day.”

“Well hold out your hands then!”

Steven felt that comfortable, familiar warmth envelope him again as they bantered back and forth. He gazed fondly at Andrew, standing there with his hands cupped in front of him, completely trusting Steven. 

Steven brought the plush around again and walked slowly towards Andrew. He slowly placed the plush in Andrew’s waiting hands and felt their fingers graze. Andrew’s hands felt like a furnace underneath him. 

He looked down at their hands. Andrew was cupping Steven’s hand holding the plush, and Steven couldn’t stop looking at them on top of each other, heart racing. It looked right. It felt right. Steven felt eyes on him and looked up to see Andrew’s eyes were open and staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

They looked at each other for a beat, and then Steven coughed out a nervous laugh and said, “Surprise!” all the while trying to subtly drag his hands back (no matter how bad he wanted to keep grabbing on). He had to respect Andrew and his space. Andrew would never feel anything for him, apart from a begrudging friendship, and even that was a challenge he thought to himself sadly.

Andrew’s unreadable face was still on him, but he blinked and it was gone. Andrew looked at the plush. 

“A pineapple,” he said with a completely deadpan expression.

“Um yes a pineapple! And not just any pineapple. A pineapple that says ‘I love Hawaii’ because I lov- uh because I want you to remember this trip forever.”

Andrew was watching him, lips quirking into the beginnings of a smile at Steven’s rambling.

“I got it for you as a memento! Because like this pineapple, you have a prickly exterior, but inside you’re extremely sweet. It’s perfect. And look at how cute it is!”

Steven tried to play it off, rubbing the back of his head and laughing, but inside he was panicking. What if Andrew thought it was weird and this was the end of their friendship? The end of Worth It? He knew it was a dumb idea, he should’ve just gotten a keychain or a snowglobe. Something that didn’t have a sappy explanation behind it.

Andrew kept staring at Steven, playful smile turning soft at Steven’s roaming eyes around the room.

Steven was thinking of escape strategies, completely oblivious to Andrew’s gaze. How bad would it be if he just ran out of the room? Or better yet escaped through the windo-

Andrew’s voice, interrupting his thoughts, was uncharacteristically soft when he said, “Steven. I love it.”

Steven’s eyes snapped to Andrew’s face, not really believing his ears. Andrew’s attention was focused on him, and Steven tried (unsuccessfully) not to blush. 

He coughed and cleared his throat again trying to seem cool.”Yeah it’s no big. Just thought I would show my best pal he’s appreciated!” 

Best pal? Really Steven? He wanted to smack himself upside the head because he was making an even bigger fool of himself. Andrew gave him a look and laughed, seeing through his facade.

“Am I really your uh, how’d you put it, ‘best pal’ Steven?”

Steven decided to just reply truthfully, dropping all pretenses. He was tired of having a wall up always. Even if they weren’t “together together,” Andrew was still a huge part of his life. Steven wouldn’t have changed anything for the world. Even if Andrew probably didn’t feel the same, Steven wanted Andrew to know it.

“Er… yeah. You’re my best friend Andrew and I know you don’t like gifts, but getting to know you and Adam, while also being my partners in crime for this whole experience has been one of the best journeys in my life. And it keeps going. I mean come on look at this, we’re in Hawaii?! I know this pineapple is just a stupid plush, and I wanted this to be a reminder that you really do mean a lot to me. None of this would be possible without you.

Andrew looked up, dumbfounded by the sincerity behind the words. He was expecting more jokes and awkward laughs, but not this. He didn’t know how to deal with this. Andrew decided to do something that shocked them both. 

Andrew reached for Steven’s hand and just held it tightly in his grasp, thumb brushing over the back of Steven’s palm. They stared at each other, both holding their breaths, until Steven’s face broke into the most blinding smile. 

“Aww Andrew, are those actual feelings you’re showing right now? For me?”

Andrew snorted and muttered out a “Shut up Steven,” but the red flush rising to his cheeks said otherwise.

“And also, for the matter, all that stuff you said? Right back at ya ‘pal’,” he added looking anywhere but at Steven.

Now it was Steven’s turn to roll his eyes and laugh. Leave it to Andrew to try and play it off awkwardly. But nothing could dampen his mood because even now, Andrew was still holding Steven’s hand and smiling softly at the plush in his other one.

“You can say whatever you want now Andrew, but inside I know you’re a big softie, just like this plush. Don’t worry though i’ll keep your secret safe with me,” he patted his heart to emphasize his words.

Steven decided to push his luck a tiny bit more and pulled Andrew’s hand and in turn, his whole body, in for a hug. Their chests thudded a little as both were slightly caught off guard. Andrew was stiff at first, but then finally melted into the touch after a moment. He let his plush held hand wrap around Steven’s back and the hand holding one, slide around his shoulders.

Steven’s heart was about to explode out his chest. He was actually hugging Andrew! He was still on cloud 9 just from Andrew holding his hand, but this was a hug! An actual, reciprocated, full-on hug! None of that stiff side hug nonsense that he was always pulling Andrew into. Steven just held on for dear life, letting Andrew decide when to break it.

“Thank you Steven,” he whispered against Steven’s ear, fearing anything louder than a whisper would break this moment. Steven shivered at Andrew’s mouth being so close to his ear, and he knew Andrew felt his whole body shake because he felt Andrew’s lips quirk up against the side of his face. He was smirking, he was actually smirking at Steven’s plight! Before Steven could say anything in reply, Andrew placed a quick peck to Steven’s cheek and stepped back, effectively breaking the hug. 

Steven wasn’t shocked often, but right now? Shocked would be an understatement. Andrew Ilnyckyj had just kissed him on the cheek, right after smirking at him and now had the audacity to look innocent!

“You just..”

“I what, Steven?” 

“You..kissed? My cheek?”

Andrew raised his eyebrows innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Anyway come on, we have a lunch to get to that we are now extremely late for. Adam is going to be wondering where we are.”

He set the plush down gingerly on his bed, and grabbed his keys and wallet while Steven stood there frozen.

Steven’s mind was still trying to catch up to the present while he replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. He shook his head finally snapping out of it to see Andrew chuckling at him in the doorway.

“You coming?” He asked smirking slightly again. Steven’s blush didn’t seem to be going away anytime as he followed Andrew out the door. Andrew locked up and Steven couldn’t stop watching his every move.

Andrew turned and saw the intensity of Steven’s gaze and coughed out a laugh. “Let’s go you big sap.” Andrew reached over and grabbed his hand again as they made their way down the hall. Steven could get used to this. He didn’t know what ‘this’ was or how long it would last, but for now he was content with it. Future Steven could deal with whatever came after, but for now he was going to enjoy the last couple days he had in Hawaii with his best friends. 

~

“So what was in the other bag?” Andrew asked after. “Smoochin’ somebody on the side Steven?”

“What? No!” he replied automatically, but then he remembered. 

"Oh no...I forgot to give Adam his teddy bear.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes affectionately. “Only you Steven, only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be longer but i thought it'd be best to just end my ramblings then and there. i can't believe this is actually my 2nd ever fic and it's for buzzfeed of all things. oh well i'll just quietly keep admiring and lurking all the amazing bfwi and bfu content on tumblr. thanks for reading!


End file.
